Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices have the ability to control short-channel effects, high drive current, low power consumption, and show promise to continue to follow Moore's Law. However, the hot-channel injection effect will adversely affect the reliability of FinFET devices. Currently, there is no effective techniques to suppress hot-channel injection (HCI) effects in FinFET devices.
Thus, there is a need for an improved FinFET structure and method for manufacturing the same to suppress HCI effects.